goodbye
by Mostawesomefanoftvshows
Summary: it was the best day of there lives, and it went wrong quickly. Rated T for character death. One shot. R&R!


AN: hey all my favourite people! Sorry I wasn't on schedule, but I worked still! So that must mean something. Warning: this might take you in a emotional feel train. R&R!

"That was awesome!" Mike yelled as he and Zoey left the carnival. It was their four year anniversary and they went to the carnival to celebrate. Riding roller coasters, exploring mazes, and eating pink cotton candy, they couldn't be happier.

As they approach the car, Mike was holding on a little box in his pocket. "Tonight is gonna be special." Mike whispered in the air as he went in the car.

"So where are we gonna go next?" Zoey asked with a grin on her face. "I thought that we should go to park. Maybe get some fresh air after the excitement we had in the carnival." Mike suggested. "Ok, let's go!" Zoey said.

After driving for a few minutes, they drove up to the side the park and sat on a bench. Watching the stars, nothing could absolutely go wrong.

"The stars are beautiful. Isn't it?" Zoey said smiling at the sky. "Yeah." Mike answered. 'But not as beautiful as you' Mike thought. A grin flashed across Mike's face thinking it was time for something.

"Hey Zoey can I ask you something?" Mike asked. She didn't answer. "Zoey?" Mike called. Then without a glance, Zoey vomited right on the spot. "Zoey!" Mike yelled as he scooted to her. "What's wrong?" Mike asked worriedly. She still didn't answer, but she looked paler than usual. Mike examine the vomit pool and was shocked at what he saw.

It was blood.

He quickly carried Zoey in the car. Placing her in the back seat and drove quickly to the hospital.

=at the hospital=

Mike ran to the counter, catching the nurse's attention. "May I help you?" The nurse asked. "Yes, my girlfriend just vomited blood!" Mike yelled. "Ok, where is the girl?" The nurse asked. "In my car!" Mike said.

The nurse made some few called and car to the with a team of doctors. The doctors put Zoey on a stretcher and rolled her into the emergency room. "Your gonna be alright." Mike said holding Zoey's hand.

As she went to the emergency door all Mike could do was wait and Mike drifted of to sleep.

=5 hours later=

"Sir? Sir!" A voice said. "Huh? What?" Mike asked. The nurse was standing in front of Mike trying to wake him up. "I have some good news and bad news. What do you wanna hear first?" The nurse asked. "Good news." Mike said. "The good news is your girlfriend is alive!" The nurse said. Mike smile for a bit then frowned again. "And the bad news?" Mike asked.

"You need to talk to the doctor about that. His in room 137." The nurse said.

Mike got up and went in room 137. He saw Zoey in a bed where's a green robe. Her hand was strapped to some liquid and a heart monitor. The doctor was in the corner with a sad frown on his face. "Doctor?" I said quietly. "Oh hello young man." He said. "What wrong with her?" Mike asked. "She has Ebola virus." The doctor said.

Mike's POV

Ebola virus? have I heard of that before? Maybe in some tv program. "This virus has no cure." Doctor said. No CURE! "What?" I said. "Researchers are still looking for a cure. It might take them year to find one." Doctor said. "But they have to find a cure!" I yelled.

"Me too." Doctor said. "I hate to see one of these people-" "die?" I finished for him. "Yes." Doctor answered. "Look son, she might die a-" "she's not gonna die!" I yelled cutting of the doctor. In my mind I know it true but part of me doesn't want to believe it. "She might!" The Doctor said. We shouldn't have yelled because that woke Zoey up.

"I'm gonna leave you two alone." The doctor said leaving the room. I grabbed a chair and sat close to the hospital bed Zoey was lying on. "Mike, where am I?" Zoey said. I tried to hold back my tears. How could you say to someone that their gonna die early? "Zoey," I said staring into her hazel eyes holding her hand tight. "You Have Ebola virus." I said as tears where flowing down my checks. Zoey was shocked to hear this. I guess she knew about this virus. She started to cry too. "Don't worry you'll be alright." I said hugging her.

=three months later=

Zoey was getting worse everyday, she was more tired, doctors where in her room more. Today I'm visiting her again, like what I do everyday.

"Hey Zoey." I said walking in the room. Luckily Zoey's awake and no doctors were in her room. she didn't like the doctors in her room. "Hey Mike." Zoey said. "You feeling alright?" I asked. "To be honest, no." Zoey said starting to cry. I frowned at this. Everyday that I visit there was always something hurting her.

"Mike, I need you to listen." Zoey said to me. I nodded in reply. "I'm gonna die." Zoey said. "No you not." I reply. "Mike listen! I am!" Zoey said. I want to say something, but no words came out. "I'm gonna die and I need to ask you something." Zoey said. As she spoke her heart monitor began to go slower. "Yes?" I answered. "Please move on from me, but never forget me." Zoey said. I nodded my head. The heart monitor kept going slower and slower.

"And Mike," Zoey started. "I love you." Zoey said. With that, the heart monitor went blank. "Zoey?" I said. No answer. "Zoey!" I yelled. Still no answer. "Nurse!" I called.

A team of doctors went in the room. One doctor was carrying some machinery. "Clear!" A doctor yelled putting the machine on Zoey's chest. No sound. The doctors tried again. "Clear!" The doctor yelled. Still no sound. "Clear!" The doctor yelled one more time.

No sound.

She was dead.

And I didn't even get to say goodbye.

AN: *sniff* *sniff* so sad. Hey guys did I make you sad? I was, seriously I was like crying while writing this. I hope you guys enjoy this and I'll see you next Saturday with a new chapter or story. Pece.

(Wait did I just copy Matthew Santoro?)


End file.
